


Red

by DemTaro



Series: Short stories [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemTaro/pseuds/DemTaro
Summary: Levi crossed the door and went out into the backyard.His footsteps in the snow,he wasn't looking his way.Everything was white.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125239
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Red

It was cold outside the Survey Corps headquarters. There is no more rain at this point of the winter, only snow.  
White as far as the eye can see.

Levi looked how his own breath matched the color of the scenery. He didn't quite remember the last time he felt warm.  
Not even in the summer, not anymore.

There was no more expeditions since they came back from Shiganshina. People were happy, the truth about the life inside the walls finally revealed. Everyone was looking forward to a future, difficult, but possible.  
And yet he was cold inside, there was no sun, not anymore.

He remembered this sensation, when he lay curled in that dirty corner of his house, starving, trembling.  
His mother, her silly games and stories before going to bed, turned white.  
She left

His uncle, that strange way of talking that he always tried to imitate.  
Learn fast, be strong. Be like him.  
He turned white.  
He left

Making his own way in the Undeground, surviving. Farlan and Isabel. Their restless chatter, everyday a new petty little animal in the house, their laugh.  
They turned white.  
They left.

His toes ached, he started to feel his lips getting numb. It was difficult to move.  
What was the point of looking for some warm spot at this point?  
You can find a way to stop the symptoms, but if you can't get rid of the illness... It's pointless.

A promise of future.  
His hands losing sensation.  
An objective, a way of living.  
His knees trembling.  
A dream.  
His chest heavy.  
A smile...  
Not white nor gray, but blue.  
Like the air outside the walls, like the sky in a summer day.  
A heartbeat, life and warmth.  
A smile that turned into a laugh, he was addicted to it. He started to seek it whenever he could.

A tower collapsing stone by stone and he was the only person watching. He tried to fix it but not even his strength could do anything to save it. And yet, he wanted to stay around. If he had to take care of the ruins, he would.

But he sent the final blow, didn't he? He saw him one last time, the blue turning red, the red turning white.  
And he left.

Was he a traveler? Was he a stone in the path? Like a tree or a flower, watching everyone pass from the same place?  
Because one thing he was sure at this point is that nobody stays...but himself.

Levi's body became fragile, he was sleepy. He didn't feel anymore. Not the hunger, the pain, not even the cold.  
He was turning gray.  
His coat was soaked. He was freezing.  
He didn't even remember when he started to walk or when he stopped and lay in the snow.  
What was the point anymore?  
He was losing his grip, he was turning white.

"Thank you, Levi"  
A smile.  
Not white nor gray, but blue.  
That last blow. The last vow.  
His lasts words. His promise.

He extended his hand, he held on that last stone. The one he chose to keep.  
The blood in his body running through his veins again.  
Not white.  
"I promised"  
Not gray  
"I will give meaning to your final mission..."  
Nor Blue  
"Even if I have to crawl. I will keep my promise, Erwin!"  
But Red.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> "Red" is my first attempt of making an Eruri fic.  
> I will probably make this short stories portraying their feelings and their  
> life together.  
> I'm not a native English speaker so, please, keep that in mind.


End file.
